


Christmas Angels

by Johnnyboy (CherryFame)



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Tree, Fluff, Frerard, Just Cute Stuff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 08:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/607875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryFame/pseuds/Johnnyboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its Frank and Gerard's first Christmas together... Pure fluff!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Angels

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback? Yes, please. My first fic, so please be nice :)  
> Just some Christmas stuff.... MERRY CHRISTMAS :D

I'm in the middle of writing a new song when there's a knock on the door of my study. Setting my pencil down, I turn around in my chair and tell the person on the other side to come in. They do.

"DADDY!" My daughters chorus, running through the door to jump on me, "Daddy Gee, come watch for Santa with us!"

I laugh and look lovingly at my daughters, Cherry, Lily, and Bandit. "I'm sorry girls. But Daddy Gee has to work."

"Daddy Frank said you'd say that." Cherry announces with a pout. "Please come out?"

"Yeah!" Bandit and Lily agree. "Come watch with us Daddy!"

I smile sadly. "Why don't you watch with Daddy Frank?"

"Cause Daddy Frank says you gotta watch too!" Lily says with a hopeful smile, revealing her missing two front teeth.

"Pplllleeeeaaaassseee?" Bandit begs. "Please Daddy?"

I sigh and cave. I'm only human. I can only take so much pleading before I give in to my beautiful daughters. "Alright." I agree, "Let's go."

"YAY!" With that, my three girls jump off my lap and race out the door of my study. I smile contently and get up to follow after them. As I walk out my door and turn the corner to the hallway, I meet a familiar face waiting for me right outside my door.

"I thought that would do the trick." Frank says with a smile, reaching forward to wrap his arms around my neck and pull me close.

"That was a dirty trick." I tell him, but still can't keep the smile off my face as I slip my arms around my husbands waist.

"Oh come on Gee!" Frank argues, "It's our first Christmas Eve together! You can't spend it locked in your study!"

"Frankie, it's not our first Christmas together." I counter, "We've been together for years now."

Frank gives me a pouty face, "But it's our first Christmas as a MARRIED couple! And with our daughters! We've all got to spend it together!"

I give up and pull Frankie in to gently and lovingly kiss his lips. "Fine." I eventually mummer against his lips. "You win."

I feel Franks lips curl up into a smile against mine. "Yay!" He exclaims. And with that, he gives me a quick peck on the lips before slipping out of my grasp, taking my hand, and leading me into the living room.

I have to admit, the living room looks... kinda magical. Our tree, which we picked out just a week ago, looks perfect, with homemade ornaments and colorful lights decorating every square inch of the pine. The radio in the corner is tuned to a station spilling out classic Christmas tunes, and all three of Frank and I's daughters are at the window with noses pressed up against the pane, looking for Santa. 

It's absolutely perfect. Frank must be thinking the same, because as he walks into the room, his face breaks into a huge, beautiful smile, and I swear I see tears in his eyes. I probably look the same, but I still take my husbands face in my hands and lovingly mutter how much I love him before gently kissing him. 

We're broken apart by Bandit, who insists I read them a story. I comply, and Frank goes to find a suitable book as I settle on the couch with Bandit and Cherry on my lap, with Lily curled up closely to my side. 

Frank comes back and hands me a book before curling up to my other side and slipping an arm around my waist. I smile at him before beginning the book. 

"The Night Before Christmas." I read the title, giving Frank a questioning look before shrugging and reading on. 

"By Clement Clarke Moore.

'Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the house  
Not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse;  
The stockings were hung by the chimney with care,  
In hopes that St. Nicholas soon would be there;

The children were nestled all snug in their beds,  
While visions of sugar-plums danced in their heads;  
And mamma in her 'kerchief, and I in my cap,  
Had just settled down for a long winter's nap,

When out on the lawn there arose such a clatter,  
I sprang from the bed to see what was the matter.  
Away to the window I flew like a flash,  
Tore open the shutters and threw up the sash.

The moon on the breast of the new-fallen snow  
Gave the lustre of mid-day to objects below,  
When, what to my wondering eyes should appear,  
But a miniature sleigh, and eight tiny reindeer,

With a little old driver, so lively and quick,  
I knew in a moment it must be St. Nick.  
More rapid than eagles his coursers they came,  
And he whistled, and shouted, and called them by name;

"Now, DASHER! now, DANCER! now, PRANCER and VIXEN!  
On, COMET! on CUPID! on, DONDER and BLITZEN!  
To the top of the porch! to the top of the wall!  
Now dash away! dash away! dash away all!"

As dry leaves that before the wild hurricane fly,  
When they meet with an obstacle, mount to the sky,  
So up to the house-top the coursers they flew,  
With the sleigh full of toys, and St. Nicholas too.

And then, in a twinkling, I heard on the roof  
The prancing and pawing of each little hoof.  
As I drew in my hand, and was turning around,  
Down the chimney St. Nicholas came with a bound.

He was dressed all in fur, from his head to his foot,  
And his clothes were all tarnished with ashes and soot;  
A bundle of toys he had flung on his back,  
And he looked like a peddler just opening his pack.

His eyes -- how they twinkled! his dimples how merry!  
His cheeks were like roses, his nose like a cherry!  
His droll little mouth was drawn up like a bow,  
And the beard of his chin was as white as the snow;

The stump of a pipe he held tight in his teeth,  
And the smoke it encircled his head like a wreath;  
He had a broad face and a little round belly,  
That shook, when he laughed like a bowlful of jelly.

He was chubby and plump, a right jolly old elf,  
And I laughed when I saw him, in spite of myself;  
A wink of his eye and a twist of his head,  
Soon gave me to know I had nothing to dread;

He spoke not a word, but went straight to his work,  
And filled all the stockings; then turned with a jerk,  
And laying his finger aside of his nose,  
And giving a nod, up the chimney he rose;

He sprang to his sleigh, to his team gave a whistle,  
And away they all flew like the down of a thistle.  
But I heard him exclaim, ere he drove out of sight,  
HAPPY CHRISTMAS TO ALL, AND TO ALL A GOOD-NIGHT!"

As I set down the book, I realize that Cherry, Lily, and Bandit are all asleep. I look at Frank, who smiles sheepishly and whispers, "Always worked with me, too. My mom used to read that to me every Christmas Eve."

I smile and suddenly understand the sudden need for a Christmas story. "Help me get the girls to their beds?" I ask Frank.

He nods, and picks up Lily in one arm and Bandit in the other. I stand up with Cherry still in my arms, and follow Frank down the hall. As he goes into Lily's room to put her to bed, I go to Cherry's and gently tuck her under the covers. Before I walk out of her room, I gently kiss her sleeping forehead and smile at the perfect little angel sound asleep before me.

As I walk out of the room and quietly close the door behind me, Frank is just walking out of Bandits room, having just finished putting our eldest daughter to bed. I smile at him the same time he smiles at me, and not for the first time, I wonder how I could be so lucky to have this loving family.

"Let's get the presents out." I suggest, and Frank nods and follows me to the closet, where the girls' presents are safely stocked. Without a word, Frank and I set out the presents, working quickly and in unison. We get done quickly, and as Frank sets down the last present, I step back and admire our work.

"Let's go to bed early." Frank suggests quietly, coming up to my side.

I nod and take his hand, letting him lead us to our bedroom.

As I strip down to boxers and slip quietly into bed, Frank comes out of the bathroom and stands at the door, looking at me thoughtfully.

"What?" I ask, slightly self consciously.

"Nothing." Frank says with a slight smile, "You're just so perfect. Our family is so perfect. I think I'm the luckiest man alive."

"No way." I insist, "I'm the luckiest man alive. I have you."

Frank smiles, knowing we've been through this argument many times before, and neither of us ever wins. "We're both lucky." He says decidedly, and I nod as he crawls into bed and curls up next to me.

I turn off the light and slip my hand around Franks waist, pressing up against him possessively.

"G'nite Gee." Frank says sleepily.

"Goodnight Frankie." I say, kissing the back of my husbands neck. "I love you baby."

"I love you too, sweetie." Frank responds, quickly falling asleep.

I smile in the dark and settle down to sleep. And as I fall asleep with my husband safely in my arms, I'm seriously convinced I AM the luckiest man alive.

***

I wake up to an excited chorus of "DADDY FRANK! DADDY GEE! SANTA CAME!" coming from outside the bedroom door.

I blink sleepily and look at the clock. 6:24 a.m.

"They made it longer than last year." Frank says sleepily from beside me.

"Yeah... But couldn't they have made it just a bit longer?"

"Just wait till they're teenagers." Frank says, sitting up and rubbing his eyes, "Then we'll never be able to actually get them OUT of bed."

I smile and lean over to peck my husbands lips, mindful of morning breath, before slipping out of bed and throwing on some pants and a shirt. When I turn around, Frank is ready and waiting for me, and I take his hand and walk with him into the living room, where our daughters are waiting for us.

"Merry Christmas everybody!" Frank exclaims. There is a chorus of "Merry Christmas, daddy" 's from our daughters before the excitement spills over and someone asks about presents.

"Daddy, can I pass out presents?" Bandit asks excitedly.

Frank smiles and nods, and Bandit excitedly runs to the tree and starts to pass out gifts. I sit on the floor between Lily and Frank, with one arm wrapped around my husband and the other around my daughter.

When Bandit's finished, Frank makes an announcement.

"Before you all go crazy." Frank says hurriedly, "I want to say how much I love you all. I love you Lily. I love you Cherry. I love you Bandit." Frank pauses and looks at me, "And I love you Gee. So much."

I smile and hold back tears of happiness. "I love you too Frankie."

I'm leaning in to kiss Frank when Lily says impatiently, "Can we open presents now?"

I laugh, amused by my beautiful daughters. "Of course." I say.

There is a chorus of "Yay's" before the girls start tearing into their presents. I ignore mine, instead leaning over to whisper how much I love him into Frank's ear. Frank smiles, and leans his head back to kiss me before telling me he loves me too. I'll never get tired of hearing that.

I can't fight down this feeling of overwhelming happiness. I look around the room, at our daughters tearing into presents, at my husband sitting contently beside me, at our house built of love keeping us safe, and I find myself thinking the same thing I was last night.

I am defiantly the luckiest man alive. No, there is too much love around me for that.

I am the luckiest man ever.


End file.
